


Glad I found you

by FangirlingUntilIdie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drugs, M/M, Multi, Sex Worker Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 13:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlingUntilIdie/pseuds/FangirlingUntilIdie
Summary: Dean works so that Sam can go to an elite school, but the younger brother doesn't know just how far Dean will go to ensure a good future for him. Along the way, Dean finds love in an unexpected place.





	Glad I found you

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this will ever be completed. The idea came to me in a fever dream.

It was late by the time Dean finally managed to leave the house. Sam was finally asleep, after hours of tossing and turning in anticipation for the first day at his new school. Dean took a deep breath, reminding himself that his work, all the money he made, went to a good cause. He lifted the cover off his bike, put on his helmet, and drove off.   
It was a quiet October night, the air was cool, but Dean could still smell the sunlight on the falling leaves as he weaved through traffic on his way to the outskirts of town. He let his mind wander, trying not to think of the night ahead. It was almost four years since he ran away with Sam. He was sixteen at the time, beginning his apprenticeship as a head-hunter under his father’s guidance. He hated the work. It was messy, it was dangerous, and it could take weeks between jobs and being at home with his brother and his girlfriend. He had no choice though. That was, until his father took on a big job, and a difficult one. Dean knew that if he got the timing right, he and Sam could disappear from his father’s grasp for good. So that’s what he did. It was risky, but it was worth it. He even asked his girlfriend Anna to join them, which she did, but only for a while. Only until she found out … 

There were a few cars parked outside the club, but nothing unusual for a Monday night. Dean expected to have three, maybe four customers. That would pay the rent for the month to come. He parked his bike at the back entrance, then made his way through the kitchen and toward the bar.   
“There you are. You got a customer in room 3.” Ellen greeted him with a kiss on the cheek. Dean sighed. He didn’t even have time for a drink. “Thanks. I’ll speak to you after.” He hurried down the corridor, hoping it wasn’t Sir. He braced himself, then opened the door to the suite. The light was dimmed, and he could hear gentle classical music playing over the speakers. Seems like tonight was his unlucky night.   
“Hello, pet” Sir’s gravelly voice greeted him. Dean swallowed. He knelt down in front of the wall separating him from his customer.   
“Sir,” he answered. He knew not to speak more than necessary.   
“I have a job offer for you. Next weekend, Friday night until Sunday morning. High profile clients paid by the hour. I’ll need you to clean yourself up, we can arrange for con-aesthesia if you need.”   
Dean could feel his stomach drop to his knees. If Sir offered con-aesthesia at the negotiation stage, it was going to be hard. But worth the money. He really had no choice.   
“Anything you wish, Sir.”  
“As I expected. My car will be here at 9pm to pick you up, the party begins at half past ten.”  
“Thank you for this opportunity, Sir.”   
“Always so polite. I have trained you well, my pet. Now be a good boy and use that pretty mouth of yours to give your master some relief.”  
Dean could hear trousers being undone on the other side as he mentally prepared himself. He undid the latch on the small door. Already, Sir’s cock was half-erect. Dean took a deep breath in, and then began sucking his master’s cock into his mouth. Suckling it and pressing his tongue up against its underside, he prepared to take it deeper. Sir groaned at the motion. This was not going to take very long. 

After having cleaned himself up, Dean returned to finish his shift behind the bar. Ellen was busy serving customers, so he made himself useful collecting empty glasses. With a job like this on the weekend, he wouldn’t need to take additional customers throughout the week.   
Dean returned home at just after 3am. A quick shower and cold slice of pizza later, he was already snoring away on the sofa. Sam made sure to walk on his tiptoes, carrying his brother’s duvet and pillow into the living room. He tucked his older brother in and kissed him good night on his forehead, then returned to his room.


End file.
